Three
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: The Dark Lord is willing to share Bellatrix with her husband. Written for Taragh McCarthy's Word Limit Competition and at the request of Mrs Bella Riddle. Bellatrix/Rodolphus/Voldemort threesome.


Author's Notes: Written for Taragh McCarthy's Word Limit Competition on the HPFC forum.

_Word Limit: 2500  
Prompt: Take The Chance_

Also written for Mrs Bella Riddle, who requested a Rodolphus/Bellatrix/Voldemort threesome on the Truth or Dare Game/Challenge on the HPFC forum.

So… Belladolphusmort threesome… enjoy?

Warning: Dubious consent

)O(

"Do you think of him?" Rodolphus asked.

Bellatrix had been pretending to be asleep, but Rodolphus was having none of it. He shook her roughly by the shoulder, and she rolled over onto her other side to face him.

"Think of who, Rod?" she asked, all innocence, as though she didn't know just exactly who he was talking about – or what.

"The Dark Lord." His voice was bitter, and he did not like taking the chance that he would hear something that he did not want to, but he had to know.

"Of course I think of him," she said, still playing at innocence. "He is our master, after all–"

"You know what I mean!" Rodolphus told her sharply. "Do you think of him while we're– while we're together? While we're in bed?"

Bellatrix said nothing. But her lips twitched up into a smirk, and she didn't need to. Rodolphus already knew the answer.

He swore under his breath, and then demanded, "Why?"

"Because I desire him," said Bellatrix simply. "I should have thought that to be obvious."

"But why? Do I– do I not– don't I satisfy you?" His voice cracked slightly when he asked.

"Not particularly," Bellatrix said carelessly. "Not the way that he would."

That stung Rodolphus badly, knocked the wind from him like a blow to the chest. He had to struggle to draw air into his lungs – he hadn't been expecting her to be so very _open_ about what she wanted. Had she no shame at all?

"I need not justify my desires to you, Rodolphus," she told him, rather frostily, as he struggled for words. "If you do not approve of me thinking of him while I am in bed with you, you may go. I've no doubt that I could enjoy thoughts of the Dark Lord far more when independent of you…"

Rodolphus did not need convincing. The knowledge – now absolutely undeniable knowledge – that while he made love to his wife, she was entertaining fantasies of the Dark Lord was enough to sicken him. He stood up, glaring as she stretched out over the now otherwise empty bed and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Go to Hell," he told her, then stalked out.

)O(

Rodolphus took to avoiding his wife after that. He could not look at hr without wondering if she was thinking of the Dark Lord. There were even times – times when she and her master seemed to be exchanging lustful glances, or when the two of them disappeared after meetings and Bellatrix did not return until late at night, that Rodolphus wondered if – or, rather, suspected that – she was having her fantasies fulfilled. He never dared to ask, fearing the answer, but when he came home one day and slipped up to the bedroom that he and Bellatrix shared, he got his answer in no uncertain terms.

He could hear his wife's breathless moans and sighs from outside the door. Never before in his life had he heard her sounding as though she were in such intense pleasure – not even when they were first married, not even before the Dark Lord…

Dreading what he would see, but unable to stop himself, he opened the door.

The scene was as horrible as he could have imagined it.

Rodolphus had spent so long fabricating ideas of what his wife and the Dark Lord might do that he had presumed himself to be prepared for any sight that awaited him, but what he was looking at was still shocking in its brashness. Bellatrix and the Dark Lord were upon the bed, still mercifully clothed, though Bellatrix's skirts were hitched up about her hips. The Dark Lord was between her legs, robes still on, but from the way he was moving, Rodolphus could only presume that they were…

Oh, God, it made him ill. In their _bed_ – their marriage bed, no less! Bellatrix's hands were bound to the bedposts – so, Rodolphus could only assume, that she would not touch her master without permission.

"Bell?"

His voice was a bare, pathetic croak, but Bellatrix looked up immediately, her eyes flying wide, and the Dark Lord twisted about to see their intruder.

"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix cried, her face going crimson – at shame for being seen by one other than the Dark Lord in such a submissive position, he would guess; he doubted she was ashamed to be caught being unfaithful. "Get out!"

"Quiet, Bella."

The Dark Lord's tones were husky with lust, but sharp, and Bellatrix closed her mouth immediately and bit her lip to silence herself, squirming against the ties that held her wrists over her head.

Rodolphus shrank back, flushing with humiliation. "I– I apologize, my Lord. I should go… I– I am sorry for intruding…"

"No, no – I said to be quiet, Bellatrix! Rodolphus… come closer."

"But Master!" Bellatrix protested. She yanked on the bindings, squirming and trying to reach for the Dark Lord. Rodolphus hesitated, unwilling to approach but not daring to defy his Lord, even in a situation such as this. He moved forward uncertainly.

The Dark Lord had pulled back from Bellatrix – she made a noise of protest, and he picked up his wand and flicked it impatiently, dissolving the bonds on her wrists. His eyes were trained upon Rodolphus, who could not quite stop himself from staring.

_Only in revulsion_, he told himself. He was only looking at the Dark Lord with profound horror at the thought of him having his wife. Not with desire – not anything of the sort!

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked in a quiet whine. Her hands, now that they were free free, were moving slowly towards his chest, her fingertips brushing his bare skin, and she bit her lower lip, actually _pouting_ at him. "I want him to go…"

"What you want is not presently of consequence, Bellatrix," he said, barely glancing her way. "Closer, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus felt a pang for his wife – _how humiliating that must be_ – but it was quickly eclipsed by anger, both at her, and at himself for feeling sorry for her when she was being so obviously and blatantly unfaithful to him. He took two more steps forward, so he was standing just before the Dark Lord, heart thumping. What he wanted from him, he could not imagine…

No, actually, perhaps he did have some idea what it could be.

The Dark Lord was staring at him intensely, his eyes travelling up and down his body, and Rodolphus began to tremble slightly. He was beginning to get some notion of just what was wanted from him…

"Undress."

Bellatrix's face went white, and her mouth opened in shock. "My Lord! What are you saying?" she cried, looking with horror from him to Rodolphus. "You cannot mean…"

"Do not suppose to tell me what I can and cannot mean," the Dark Lord said coolly. "Rodolphus, undress."

"My Lord," said Rodolphus, and his voice came out a piteous squeak, "I… I do not…"

"Think of it, Rodolphus…" the Dark Lord said, his voice surprisingly soft and persuasive, "do you not want to bed your wife? Do you not want to be allowed to touch her and have her and…" His lip curled. "_make love_ to her? Because I will allow you… and this may be your last chance…"

"I do not want–" Bellatrix began petulantly, but the Dark Lord silenced her by raising one hand slightly, still looking at Rodolphus.

He was trembling horribly, for now it was all painfully clear. The Dark Lord _wanted_ him. The Dark Lord meant to have him, to have him in bed, with Bellatrix. Rodolphus _loathed_ the idea that he was being told to share his wife with the Dark Lord – but then, he was doing that already. Bellatrix was already more the Dark Lord's than his, so it would almost be an improvement from that standpoint to be told to come to bed with the two of them… but the thought of the Dark Lord _touching_ _him_ was enough to turn his stomach, but Bellatrix clearly enjoyed it, so perhaps… perhaps it was not _quite_ so bad as Rodolphus would imagine it to be… and if this really was, as the Dark Lord said, his only chance to be with Bellatrix – not unlikely, given how things had been between them since her initial confession of her lust for the Dark Lord – then surely having to share her body with another man, having another man's hands upon her while he made love to her was a small price to pay. Surely even having her _this way_ was better than not having her at all.

Rodolphus's hands shook violently, but, while the Dark Lord and Bellatrix looked on, the Dark Lord with something Rodolphus thought looked vaguely akin to lust in his eyes and Bellatrix with sheer mortification, he raised them to his throat, and he slowly began undoing his shirt.

Bellatrix gave a small hiss of disgust, but the Dark Lord did not look away, and he watched with great care Rodolphus's every movement. Rodolphus tried to look only at his wife, but his eyes kept flicking back to his master, and more than once, he caught himself looking at the other man's body with a mix of revulsion and fascination.

He barely managed to get his shirt off for trembling, and removing his trousers made him want to die of humiliation. He fumbled with the buttons so badly that Bellatrix began to snicker at him, and finally getting them off was no relief. Never before in his life had he felt so vulnerable as he did then, standing naked before his wife and his master. Nor had he ever felt so acutely aware of his physical imperfections…

"Come now, Rodolphus." The Dark Lord sounded almost amused. "There isn't any reason for you to just stand there… come join us."

Bile rose in his throat, but he did as the Dark Lord told him, slowly moving forward and climbing onto the bed.

"_Master…_" Bellatrix whined again, but was silenced with a sharp look. The Dark Lord reached out, gripped Rodolphus's wrist firmly, and laid his hand upon his cock.

_Oh God._

Rodolphus's hand jerked automatically away. The flesh he touched was not warm, and he could feel wetness on it – feel _Bellatrix_ on it – and he had never touched a man this way before… he had been raised as a good Pureblood boy, after all, and good Pureblood boys did _not_ lust after their own gender, the most certainly did not _touch_ their own gender–

"He doesn't want to do it, Master," Bellatrix complained. "But _I _want to – why can't _I–_"

"One more word, and you will not be allowed in this bed any longer," the Dark Lord snapped at her, a slight catch of pleasure in his voice. "Now stroke, Rodolphus… I am sure you know what to do…"

Rodolphus swallowed back mortified tears, and looked desperately at his wife, even as he moved his hand slowly up and down the Dark Lord's shaft. Bellatrix turned resolutely away, but he thought he saw a tear glinting in her eye.

"Good…" the Dark Lord hissed quietly. "Yes… that's good…"

Rodolphus dared not stop, though touching him like this was making him ill. He dared not push the Dark Lord's hands away when they moved to almost clinically stroke his chest. He dared not say a word in protest, or in defence of his wife, though she looked as though she were about to cry now that the men were more concerned with each other than with her.

He wanted to protest, to beg for everything to stop and to be allowed to go as things escalated, as Bellatrix was ordered to remove her dress and service both men as the Dark Lord instructed. It felt vile and dirty and _wrong_, but he could say nothing. Not if he did not want his master to be angry at him.

If nothing else, he supposed, it was wonderful to be able to touch his wife again. When she bent her head to suck on him, though her teeth grazed the skin and sent shocks of pain through his body that were far too sharp to be either pleasurable or accidental, her touch at least felt _familiar._

Unlike that of the Dark Lord.

Rodolphus felt _defiled_ when the Dark Lord pulled him over and forced his head down upon his cock. He choked on the mouthful of flesh, and tried to struggle away, but without success. _Oh, God, I don't want to do this!_ The very _thought_ of what he was doing, the _idea_ that he was pleasuring another man… his wife's lover, no less…

Rodolphus didn't think he had ever had a sexual experience go on for so long. It seemed as though every time he thought it was almost over and he was going to be allowed to leave, the Dark Lord would hold him – or Bellatrix – down once more and it would go on. It was _painfully_ long, really – he would have given anything to have it end. Being with his wife was no reward when the Dark Lord's hands were on him.

Rodolphus had never in his life felt so relieved as he did when the Dark Lord finished at last, and left Bellatrix and Rodolphus slumped in bed. Bellatrix stared longingly after him and Rodolphus did his best to look anywhere but at her, trying to hide his shame at what had happened.

There was a long silence, then Bellatrix spoke up, her voice dripping with venom.

"I don't see what he wants with _you_," she said icily. "You're not even _good…_"

Rodolphus did not answer. What was the point?

"Why," demanded Bellatrix, viciously, "would he _ever_ want _you_ when he can have _me?_"

"I don't know," Rodolphus said quietly.

"Oh, don't give me that," Bellatrix snapped. She sat up in bed, grabbing at her dress and pulling it back on. "I'm sure you've wanted him for ages, haven't you? For just as long as I have! Well, I hope you enjoyed having him, because believe me, this is the _last_ time you'll _ever_ get the chance."

"Believe _me,_" he said, his voice low, "I don't ever want a second chance. Once was far more than enough for me."

"Good," she told him. "Because if you think that you're ever going to get me _or_ the Dark Lord into bed again – much less both of us together – you are _dead_ wrong."

She stalked out of the room, and Rodolphus curled upon the bed. He could smell them on the sheets.

What, oh _what_ had been the point of taking that chance?

His wife only loathed him more for what she must have perceived as stealing her lover, Rodolphus had bedded another man (_unspeakable behaviour for a Pureblood_, he could almost hear his mother saying), and if the Dark Lord should ever want him again…

He shouldn't have opened the door in the first place.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
